The Summoned Flash
by Cielo8027
Summary: What would happen if Naruto perfected his own summoning jutsu on his first time? And what if he gained a teenage father because of that?
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Please read and review…

Please tell me any suggestions or any events you would like to have in the story to make it more interesting. I'll try to place it on the story…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

xXx

At a dark corner in the hidden village of Konoha Gakure, a teenage figure was sitting on a big rock. From the looks of it, the figure was charging up his chakra into a single point at his right hand.

After a while, he formed a few hand seals and slammed his fist which is filled with his chakra into the ground and shouted…

"Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Senzo Shosu Suru!"

A large cloud of smoke puffed between his very eyes. He immediately used a wind technique to blow the dust out of his sight but when it cleared, he didn't saw anyone.

'_**Kit… You can't possibly summon someone on your first try. It's not even guaranteed that your technique would even work.'**_

"I know Kurama… It's just… I want to perfect this technique so nobody would look down at me." A blonde teen appeared when the figure turned around.

Just as he was about to get out of the place, he heard a growl.

"Did you hear that?" He asked the Nine-tailed fox.

'_**I heard that, alright… Naruto, it's coming from behind you.'**_

The moment he turned around he saw a blonde teen that looks like had the age like him, sleeping at the ground.

"I DID IT! YES!" He shouted, making the sleeping teen to wake up.

When he realized that the blond was waking up, he walked to him and sat beside him.

Staring at the blonde's face, he received a hard punch in his gut.

"Who the hell are you? Where am I?" The blond who look just like him shouted as he look it his surroundings.

"This is Konoha but at the same time it isn't." He muttered to himself.

"This is Konoha, you idiot!" Naruto exclaimed.

Before the blond could attack nine-tail's jinjuriki, Tsunade arrive at the scene on a grumpy mode.

"Naruto! How many times do I have to tell you to not to create noises in the middle of the night?" She asked irritatedly.

"Ba-chan! I perfected it!" He jumped jollily.

"Perfected it? You can't mean that jutsu that you are developing, are you?"

"You insolent fool! Don't call Tsunade-sama in a disrespectful way!" The blond shinobi screeched.

Upon hearing the voice, Tsunade turned around to see the shinobi.

"But that's impossible… Minato… Are you really Minato?" She asked while a tear escaped her eyes.

"Yes, Tsunade-sama. I am Namikaze Minato, Jounin class…" He bowed.

"Did I just summon my father?" Naruto asked while stepping backwards, preparing for his escape.

"_**Looks like it."**_

xXx

I hope you'll review…

Please tell me what you think of it…

Thanks…


	2. Stuck in the Future

Thanks for the reviews everyone…

Please read and review…

This is the first Naruto Fanfiction that I published please tell me any suggestions or any events you would like to have in the story to make it more interesting. I'll try to place it on the story…

Could someone offer me a better summary? Thanks…

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

"Huh? What do you mean you summoned your own father?" Minato asked.

"Minato… We'll explain it after we arrive at the Hokage tower." Tsunade said. She doesn't want anyone who would but in their conversation and she's thinking that the people would get hysterical if they saw a walking teenage corpse of the late hokage.

"Hai… Tsunade-sama." Minato answered as he shuuined to the tower.

"And Naruto… You're coming with us." With that, the Godaime Hokage followed the other blonde.

"What kind of trouble did I put myself into?" Naruto asked himself.

"_**An interesting one, kit… An interesting one…"**_ Kurama chuckled.

"This is not funny! And I'm not even talking to you!" The jinchuuriki retorted as he went straight to the Hokage's office.

"_**Things would be livelier in the following days…"**_

xXx

Inside the Hokage's Office, three figures are forming a small circle. They've been staring at each other for a couple of minutes already.

"So… Tsunade-sama… When would Sandaime-sama would arrive?" Minato broke the silence.

"As much as I hate to say this but… He won't come." She said.

"Why is that so?"

"Jiji's already dead for a few years already. He died from protecting the village from the Suna-Oto invasion led by Orachimaru." Naruto informed his 'father' which made the other blonde to widen his eyes.

"B-But that's impossible… Sandaime-sama is the strongest ninja. He's not called the Shinobi God for nothing. And Orochimaru-sama's loyal to the village. Why would he start a war with Konoha? He love the village. Tsunade-sama, please tell me that he's telling me some lie."

"I'm sorry Minato… But that's the truth."

"Then tell me what happened here?"

xXx

"Based on the explanation that you have provided me, I can conclude that I'm supposed to be the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato?" The summoned blonde asked the two shinobi seriously.

"It's not supposed… It's you're the Yondaime Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato."

"And you told me that I protected the whole village from the Kyuubi a few years back. I used the shiki fuujin to the Kuyuubi and my own son as a container of the bijuu? I used a seal that caused me to forfeit my own life?" He asked which led him to receive a couple of nods.

"Well… That's right Minato." Tsunade said.

"I was summoned by my own son to this time?"

"That's what we have been telling you for the past hour!"

"You also told me that I had a child with Uzumaki Kushina?" He asked with venom.

"Unn… You're my father and she's my mother." Naruto said.

A soft chuckle echoed through the whole room, making Tsunade and Naruto to stare at the other blonde.

"It's official… I'm inside a genjutsu. You've almost tricked me except for that part… Me and Kushina is a bad combination…" He laughed.

"Minato… You're not in a genjutsu."

Ignoring what the slug sannin told him, he started to think of the ones who might be responsible for placing a genjutsu at him.

"Is it sensei? Nah, he's not too good to do this kind of genjutsu in the first place."

"…nato…"

"Was it Kurenai? Hmmm… She got talent at genjutsu but I think she's not this good for now."

"…mikaze …to…"

"Ohh… I know! Maybe it's one of the Uchiha. That's right… It's one of the Uchiha." The Fourth Hokage murmured to himself.

"NAMIKAZE MINATO!" The Godaime shouted in irritation. She's been calling the blonde for a few minutes already, and she still got no reaction till the end.

"H-Hai!"

"This is not an f****** genjutsu for kami's sake! Face the truth! THIS IS REALITY! You've been summoned by your own son from the jutsu he was creating. He succeeded on his first try." She snapped.

"I think you should try to dispel your so called genjutsu for you to know if you're really inside one. I still need to sleep, you know?" Naruto said. He was glad that he met his father but this was going on for the last hour. It's starting to irritate him.

Just as when he was told to try to dispel the genjutsu that he believe that he was trapped on, he immediately formed a hand seal and tried to dispel it, but nothing happened.

He repeated the process for another five minutes and still, there's still nothing happening.

"Hey! If I really am summoned in the future, how the hell would I go back?" The Yondaime panicky asked the current hokage.

"Don't ask me… I don't know anything about the jutsu until this afternoon." Tsunade rolled her eyes towards the other blonde, making the frantic teen to look at his 'son.'

"I don't know… I just started creating the justu yesterday. I don't even really know that it would succeed in the first place."

"What!?" The two hokages shouted at the same time.

"Are you telling me that I would be stuck in this timeline forever!? What about the people in my time."

"You created the jutsu just yesterday!?"

"Don't worry about that… Nothing would change in the past. The proof that Kurama is still sealed inside me is enough."

"What do you mean Naruto?" Tsunade asked.

"I kind of asked Kurama to tell me how to separate the Yin and Yang chakra of a person, so whoever I summoned here, they wouldn't disappear from the past. I think you possess the Yin chakra for now. Ohh… Don't worry… even if I separated your chakra, they would still stay the same. You still possess the same power and strength."

"That doesn't make me happy at all." Minato said while sighing. Naruto exclaimed with a toothy grin plastered on his face.

"Huh?"

"Don't huh me! How the hell would I spend my time here! I'm not even supposed to exist in this timeline and here I am. I'm stuck here!" He snapped.

"Minato… Don't act like a brat like your son." Tsunade said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Tsunade-sama… If you haven't notice… We have the same age so don't expect me to be mature especially in these circumstances." He shouted at the current Hokage which earn him a shocked look at the oldest shinobi inside the room. This is the first time that he shouted at the sannin.

"Gomen…"

xXx

After a few hours of calming the young hokage, he was convinced to come and live with his 'son' for the time being.

"Come on in." Naruto gestured Minato inside the rundown apartment that he was currently living on.

Instead of following inside, the Yondaime Hokage stayed at the door and asked.

"Come in where?"

"Here…" The jinchuuriki pointed inside his apartment.

"What do you mean there? It doesn't even have a door!" He shouted.

"Don't worry… I'll replace it… Again…" Naruto sighed.

"Naruto…"

"Hmm?" He asked as he replace the door.

"Pack your things up tomorrow. You're moving with me." He said seriously. He expected that Sarubi would keep the boy's heritage a secret but it didn't cross his mind that his 'son' would be treated like this. He's the son of a Namikaze, the richest clan in the whole Fire Country and he's the sole heir of the said clan.

"No way! I won't leave my place."

"I don't care about your opinion! I want you to have a normal life, not this. We're going to live at the Namikaze estate whether you like it or not. You're the sole heir of the clan. Don't forget it. And it's not just some ordinary clan but the most prosperous clan in the whole Fire Country. I would drag you if I have to. Even if you resist I doubt that you could keep up with me." He smirked.

"I'm the sole heir of the most prosperous clan in the whole Fire Country?" He asked dumbly.

"Yes… And I have a question for you… I been meaning to ask you this for a while now but I really don't have a chance so now… Are you trying to be the moving target of your enemies?" Minato asked sarcastically.

"W-What?"

"It's obvious that you wear something that could irritate everyone. Orange? For Kami's sake… You stand out too much. It looks like you're practically telling your enemies that you're an easy target. And don't tell me that that clothes are the only one you got?" He got a dumb nod.

"We're going to shop tomorrow and I don't want any excuses for that matter. Well then… Oyasumi Naruto." The blonde hokage said as he went inside the apartment.

"Did my father just insult me?" He asked himself.

"_**Why, yes… He insulted you or should I say repeated everything I told you almost every day."**_ The Kyuubi chuckled.

"For the last time Kurama… I'm not talking to you!"

"_**I know… I know… Just talking to myself but at least you're going to live inside a mansion! Congratulations kit."**_

"Yeah, right. I just wish nothing could go more wrong."

"_**I think things would get more right… I believe that your teenage father could stand up with the sannins."**_

xXx

Please read and review…

Thanks...


	3. To the Estate? Or Not

Thanks for the reviews.

I really appreciated it.

Please tell me any suggestions or any events you would like to have in the story to make it more interesting. I'll try to place it on the story…

Could someone offer me a better summary? Thanks…

Naruto=16

Minato=17

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Previously in **The Summoned Flash**

"Did my father just insult me?" He asked himself.

"_**Why, yes… He insulted you or should I say repeated everything I told you almost every day."**_ The Kyuubi chuckled.

"For the last time Kurama… I'm not talking to you!"

"_**I know… I know… Just talking to myself but at least you're going to live inside a mansion! Congratulations kit."**_

"Yeah, right. I just wish nothing could go more wrong."

"_**I think things would get more right… I believe that your teenage father could stand up with the sannins."**_

xXx

(Minato's POV)

'Oh, great! Now, I'm stuck in the future where I'm not even supposed to exist. And to think that the future is my worst nightmare in the form of reality.' I sighed.

Just thinking about me and Kushina being a couple makes me shiver. Of all the people in Konoha… Why am I with her? I know that she's pretty but her personality is a bit… _Sigh_… Just what the hell is happening here?

I snuck out of the couch when I realized that sleep wouldn't be visiting me anytime soon. Well it's to be expected because I was still asleep the moment I woke up in the middle of the night on a hard and dirty road.

I still can't believe that someone could possibly someone from the past permanently without changing it. To think that I would be the very first summoned person… And by someone who got my blood running through his veins.

I was about to walk out of the room to check out the others when an orange album caught my eye. I immediately took the album that was on top of the closet and took a look inside it. What I see in there made me chuckle a little.

On the first page of the album is a messy lettering of the words 'The Achievements of the Future Hokage!'

The moment I saw the next pages, I don't know if I should be angry or be proud of him. I saw the Hokage Monument that was painted like a clown, especially mine. And there was a short message at the lower side of the picture that said, 'I'm the greatest ninja ever! I made the biggest sculpture in Konoha to be my greatest master piece within a minute and no chuunin, jounin nor Anbu ninja that caught me the whole day and they given up when sun set came.'

'Hmm? Looks like Naruto's really a talented one. To be able to do all that within just one minute and to out run almost every ninja in the village is actually quite a feat. Maybe he inherited my speeds. It's impressive of him to display that kind of talent in such a young age…' I nodded my head in agreement.

'NO! I definitely did not praise him for doing something like that!' I shouted at myself after I realized that I praised Naruto for doing something that could dishonour the former leaders of the village.

When I was about to place the album back on top of the closet, a small piece of paper fell from it and when I was about to pick it… Something very unusual happened.

xXx

(Normal POV)

The night for Naruto was spent on his good night sleep, forgetting all his problems that took place the day before.

When morning came, a pissed Minato was glaring at the blonde teen that just woke up from his sleep, letting a small amount of killer intent to leak out of him.

"W-What?" Naruto stuttered. He was a bit afraid from the devious aura that was coming from the man.

"I remember that I told you that you're supposed to pack your things up for this day… But why don't I see anything packed except for that small bag?" He massaged his temple before pointing at the small orange bag at the table before staring at his 'son.'

"But that's all I got." The jinchuuriki gave the young hokage a weird look.

"That's all you got?"

He got a nod from his 'son' which made him winced.

"Naruto… Just what the hell happened in the future? You're being mistreated when you're supposed to have everything that I got because you're the sole heir of the Namikaze clan and if you're really telling the truth that Uzumaki Kushina is your mother then… A war could possibly come to an existence…"

"A war could come to an existence? Why so? Isn't that a _bit_ exaggerated?" Naruto gave him a dumb look.

"Kushina is the youngest princess in the Whirlpool Country. She's not just some ordinary princess but the favourite one of his father… And if she's really your mother then, you're a royalty, which means if the Uzumakis would know that their heir is being mistreated in another Country… They would definitely wage war… And I think I would probably support them if I can't get things straight." He sighed as he dragged the frozen teen with him, probably too shocked from the information.

xXx

At a certain room inside the village, a small group of three ninjas were talking about visiting their role model.

"So Konohamaru-kun… Do you think Naruto-san would be surprised if we show this to him?" A girl asked while motioning some sealed scrolls on top of the table.

"I bet he would. He'll be very happy. Don't you think so, Udon?" The boy named Konohamaru made a thumbs-up.

"Unn… Konohamaru's right, Moegi. I can't wait to see his look when he saw this."

xXx

In the market, a pair of blonde teens could be seen inside a clothing store. They were arguing about the clothes that they're going to buy. One was selecting some orange sets of clothes while the other was taking some decent clothes.

"How many times do I need to tell you that your taste is horrible?!"

"And how many times that I need to tell you that orange just suits my just fine?!"

People who were passing by were ignoring the two; some gave them a hated glare. A few could actually say that there's a lightning coming from their very eyes.

"We won't take anything orange for this matter."

"Said who?"

"Your _father._"

"Don't make me laugh! You're at the same age as me."

"Even if we're at the same age, I was still born a few decades before you."

The fight continued up until for another hour. Thankfully, the Godaime Hokage receive a report that Naruto was making a scene with his clone in one of the clothing store inside the village so she was able to prevent them from destroying a portion of the village.

xXx

"Just what the hell are the two of you thinking?! Making a scene inside a store on day light... Many saw the two of you and to make matter worse, the people in the village are starting to think that Naruto has a problem in his head or it was the Kyuubi's influence… Well, who wouldn't? They don't know that the Yellow Flash of Konoha is alive. For them, they could only see Naruto starting a fight with his own clone." Tsunade started after she dragged the two teenagers back into the Hokage Tower.

"I agree with them telling that he got a problem in his head… His perspective about fashion is horrible." Minato pointed out while nodding his head.

"Oh yeah? At least I'm not being called Yellow Flash just because of my clothes." Naruto said arrogantly, making the other to have a tick make appear on his head.

"By the way, Tsunade-sama, the two of us would be moving to the Namikaze Estate and I would take no for an answer." Minato ignored his 'son's' remarks and demanded his right.

Tsunade have already expected that the blonde teen would definitely claim what is rightfully his so she wasn't very surprised though she isn't expecting him to take it so soon. She's still not finished taking care of the official papers about the Namikaze clan.

"As much as I'd like to give you the right to live there, you wouldn't be able to enter it. All seals in the estate broke the moment the Kyuubi attacked the village, as a result, even if you drop half of your blood, you wouldn't be able to activate the seals to open the house." She explained.

"Don't worry about that Tsunade-sama. I've already made a copy of the seal restoration and gave it to my best friend, Hiashi Hyuuga and to Fugaku Uchiha when we graduated from the academy."

"Eto… Minato…" The Godaime called for his attention.

"Hmm?"

"There is a little problem about that."

"And what is it?" He raised a brow.

"The Uchiha is already gone…"

Naruto then counted aloud…

"3"

"2"

"1 and… GO!"

"WHAT!? HOW!? That's not possible. So far they're the best clan second to the Namikaze. They couldn't possibly wipe out in an instant right?" He panicked.

"…" Tsunade just stared at him.

"Minato… You're right about that." Naruto spoke.

"The Uchihas perish at a single night, five years since you died. They were annihilated by the older heir of the clan, Uchiha Itachi." Tsunade explained.

"But Itachi-kun's a good boy. He can't possibly do that." Minato said in disbelief.

"But someone saw the entire incident."

"Who's that one? That person could be lying about that information."

"Who the hell would lie about that information when you yourself saw your older brother massacre everyone around you? You saw your aunt, uncle, friends lying dead on the street and you saw your parents killed right before your naked eyes." Naruto said in a dark tone. A feeling of grief could be sense from it.

"Their youngest child was the one who saw the massacre? A five years old? That's too… I can't explain the feeling I'm feeling right now…" Minato paused as another idea popped inside his head.

"Can I see Fugaku's child? He might have an idea where the scroll is."

"Sorry Minato but you can't." Tsunade glanced at her window from the Hokage Tower.

"I can't? But why?"

"Because Sasuke went with Orochimaru, trying to hunt his brother." Naruto sighed as he took a seat at one of the couch.

"Then how the hell could we enter the estate? Wait- I could just create the other half of the seal if I had the half in my possession." Minato then disappeared of the room leaving two nins who had their eyes opened wide.

"Naruto, Hokage's order… Get your father over here before he can put himself into another trouble." The Godaime ordered.

"Hai Baa-san." He replied before he disappeared.

"_Just what the hell is he going to do? That Minato…"_ She sighed.

xXx

(Minato's POV)

As I appeared outside the Hyuuga compound, I immediately felt a pair of Hyuugas who had their eyes focused on me. I was a bit surprised that they already sensed me.

I sensed that one of the two ran towards me and the other stayed at his or her position.

A few seconds later, I saw a teenage girl who had a dark colored blue hair stared at me with a kunai at hand. She took a step forward and asked.

"You gave off a little of Naruto-kun's chakra but you're not him. Now answer me, who are you and what are you doing here?"

xXx

Well… I think that I should publish it now because if I don't it might take a few weeks more before I update this…

Please tell me any suggestions or any events you would like to have in the story to make it more interesting. I'll try to place it on the story…

And could someone offer me a better summary? Thanks…

Please review minna-san… Arigatou… ^_^


End file.
